


Being rescued

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Cages, Concussions, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Rescue, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal was abducted, and rescued by Peter, but what has happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Neal´s POV

**Author's Note:**

> This story in is a sequel to Caged, which can be found on AO3 ( http://archiveofourown.org/works/4587948) or LJ (http://nywcgirl.livejournal.com/44659.html).  
> On popular demand I decided to write a sequel, but as I dont know where this is going. If you have suggestions... let me know.

“Neal?”

Neal keeps still. Did someone just call out to him? Must be his imagination. There is nobody here. He has screamed and cried out for several days now and there has been no reaction whatsoever. He can´t really remember how he got here. Maybe it is a dream. You can never remember how a dream starts; you are just there, dreaming. He has seen Inception.

“Neal, are you there? Answer me please.”

Neal listens. The person is slowly walking up to him. The voice is familiar, it sounds like Peter. The person is now standing next to his cage and kneeling. He can hear the man talk, but it is not addressed to him, it really sounds like Peter. When he hears the crackle of a radio, he knows it is not his kidnapper, but probably help. When he hears the word water, he his thirst gets worse, his throat is parched.

Neal dares to try and see if it is really Peter. He has hoped Peter would find him, but when time passed, he started losing faith. He squints against the light. But his vision is blurry and he can´t make out any details.

“Neal. It is Peter, you´re safe. I will get you out of here.”

It is Peter, he has found him. Good. Neal can physically feel the relief.

“Are we leaving?”

Neal hears a cap of a bottle being cracked. He is too tired to take the bottle and his hands hurt. He is so thirsty, he really wants the water, still the overwhelming tiredness is stronger. Peter seems to sense it, because he holds the bottle to Neal´s lips and slowly feeds him water.

“Can you open the cage?”

Suddenly it dawns on Neal that he hasn´t eaten in a long time, maybe it wasn´t so long. He can´t remember.

“I´m hungry.”

Maybe it is OK to let Peter know that he is hungry. Peter will take care of it. But instead of food, Peter keeps feeding him sips of water.

“Can we leave?”

Now that Peter is so close to him, Neal can see that Peter is worried. That is not good.

“We will leave once the paramedics have looked you over, OK?”

There is something wrong, but what? Peter is not at ease and it worries Neal. What is Peter not telling him? He tries to study Peter´s face to be able to read his facial expression.

Wait, what has he been asking Peter? Maybe…? He is not sure of himself anymore.

“Did I ask already?”

He can see that Peter is trying to comfort him.

“You did, but that´s OK.”

The answer makes Neal´s stomach twist. He realizes that he can´t remember asking Peter the same question. His anxiety increases, he doesn´t want Peter to be worried about him. Neal is so caught up in his thoughts that he doesn´t realize that he is shaking. He only notices when Peter drapes a blanket over him through the bars.

When is Peter getting him out of here? He is tired and cold and he just wants to go home.

“When can we leave?”

Neal can see that Peter gives Diana a worried look. This is not good. He must have asked before. Why can`t he remember asking?

“I already asked, didn´t I?” This is worrisome. If he doesn´t know if he asked a question already. Is he drugged? or brain damaged?

“I did, didn´t I? I … I can´t remember.” It is important that he tells Peter this, he is not sure why it is important but it is. When Peter doesn´t respond, he knows something is wrong. He needs to do something. He needs to get out of here.

“I can´t remember.”

“I know. It´s OK.” Peter´s voice sounds calm, and Neal desperately wants to believe him.

When Peter pulls him closer and tucks the blanket around him, Neal only wants to melt into Peter´s warmth and sleep. And maybe when he wakes up, this all turns out to be a bad dream.

“The paramedics are coming. They will check you out. Everything is going to be Ok.”

Neal listens to the words and whishes for them to be true. He wants to trust Peter. He does trust Peter.

Neal startles a bit when the bottle is placed against his lips again. The bottle is tilted and Neal can only tilt his head and drink the water.

God, that water tastes good.

Neal starts thinking and suddenly realizes that if Peter Burke is here, he is caught. Peter is caught up with him and he is going to prison. He never thought Peter would catch him, but he did.

“Will you send me to prison?”

Neal doesn´t get the response he expected.

“Neal, what year is it?”

That is a strange question, even for Peter Burke. He could expect an FBI agent to know the date.

“2009…” But when Neal sees Peter´s expression change, he knows that is not right.

“No wait…I…”

It is not 2009 but he can´t for the love of God remember what the date is.

“ No, it´s not 2009… I know what year it is….”

Maybe if he can stall for time.

But Peter squeezes his arm.

“Relax Neal, it is OK. You are not going to prison. I will make sure, OK? Trust me.”

Relax… That is all that Neal wants to do, but Peter keeps asking him questions. He starts coughing and Peter feeds him some more water. It feels good. He is not so thirsty anymore.

“How is the thirst?”

He is hungry though, not really thirsty. He would like a cronut. That would be nice. He can almost taste it.

“Neal? Neal!”

He feels two warm fingers on his neck. Why would Peter want to feel his neck? Is he feeling for a pulse? Was he in an accident? Wait, he was kidnapped, wasn´t he?

“Was I hit?”

Peter doesn´t respond but Diana tells him that he was. It is only now that he realizes there is some blood on Peter´s clothes. Was Peter hurt? No wait, Diana told him he was hit over the head, didn´t she? It must be his blood then. Why is he feeling so dizzy?

“I´m sorry, I…”

Peter tells him it is not his fault and starts rubbing his hand. It is sort of nice, but he doesn´t really feel his hands anymore. He doesn´t feel so well, come to think of it.

“How did it happen?”

How did what happen? Neal is getting confused. It is better to ask what Peter wants, he doesn´t want to worry Peter more that he already is.

“What do you mean?”

Peter points at his hands. Neal follows Peter´s line of vision and just stares at his hands. When did that happen? They look horrible. Like he has fought or tried to claw his way out of something. How come he can´t remember something like that. Someone has hurt him or he has hurt himself and he can´t remember. He can feel tears pooling and he can´t stop them. He is so exhausted and Peter keeps asking these questions that he can´t answer.

“I don´t know.” He answers quietly. Eventually he can get his tears under control for which he is grateful.

His stomach growls.

“I´m hungry.”

Peter explains him that that is a good sign as it means his body is more hydrated and its priorities are shifting. Peter promises him that he will get something when the paramedics are here, so he nods. That is OK. When Peter asks if he can move, he is fairly sure he can´t. Everything hurts and he doesn´t feel so well. His head is hurting more now. Maybe he should tell Peter this. He doesn´t want to move so he tells Peter.

He really doesn´t feel good. Did Peter just say something to him? It doesn´t matter. He is so tired, maybe if he can just sleep for a moment. That would help.

“Neal? No falling asleep, do you hear me? I will send you back to prison.”

Hadn´t Peter not just say that he wouldn´t send him to prison? What did he say? No falling asleep. He wasn´t asleep. Maybe he should tell Peter?

“Awake.” Neal realizes he is losing his battle against the fatigue. He really tries to stay awake. He doesn´t want to go to prison.

He hears Peter talk to him, but he has a hard time making the words out.

Hang on a moment, how did Peter find him? He wants to know but he is not sure he asked Peter this already. He is not sure anymore what is real and what is not. The insecurity bothers him. He does know that he feels safe now that Peter is here.

“I was scared.”

There he has said it. It is important that Peter knows this. Or is it?

How did Peter find him? He asks Peter, and then starts wondering if he asked already. Peter is getting that worried look again, and it that is not good. Why is he still here?

He realizes that Peter is talking to him and he tries to listen, he really does, but it is like his hearing is faltering and his vision as well. He can´t keep his eyes open for some reason. Peter needs to know that he is trying. He needs Peter to know this but as he tries to explain, his vision blacks out and he falls in blissful nothingness.


	2. The extraction

The paramedics quickly make their way over to Peter and Neal. Diana calls out to Peter and when he looks up, he realizes he is in the way of them getting to Neal, so he gets up. His joints are stiff from sitting on the floor against the bars.

“What is his name?” One of the paramedic asks, while kneeling next to Neal.

“It´s Neal. I´m special agent Peter Burke and this is special agent Diana Berrigan.”

“Nice to meet you, I´m Joe and this is John, is he a civilian?”

John and Joe are opening their medical kits while talking.

“No, he works for us.”

“OK, we will take good care of your agent.”

Diana nor Peter correct him. Peter just stares at Neal´s still form in the cage.

“Hi Neal, I´m Joe, I´m going to check you out, OK? I might have cold hands, so don´t be alarmed.”

He doesn´t get any response, so he checks Neal´s vitals and calls out his findings to his colleague while the fire fighters study the cage.

“Was he conscious before? Is there is anything we need to know, medication, allergies?”

“Yes he was conscious, he talked to me, but was very confused and he was slurring his words. He wasn´t always lucid. He kept repeating the same questions.”

Joe nods while he examines the head wound.

“Can you get him out?” Peter asks one of the fire fighters.

“Yeah, sure, no problem. We will get some tools from the rig. This shouldn´t be too difficult.” One of the fire fighters tells Peter. They introduce themselves as Barry and Frank.

Joe keeps talking to Neal which is something Peter appreciates, it gives him a good feeling that Joe takes his patient serious, even if not responsive. Maybe Neal can hear him on some level.

“OK Neal, I´m going to give you an IV to get some fluids in you. You will feel a pinch, so don´t be alarmed.”

The fire fighters come back with a metal cut off saw. They also brought a sort of thick blanket. Peter recognizes it from car accidents, it is the sort of blanket they use to place over victims while they cut off the roof of a car. They explain it will protect Neal while they are cutting through the bars. The two fire fighters and the medics, carefully pull Neal into a horizontal position so they can carefully drape the blanket over him, which isn´t easy as they can only put their arms through the bars. During this time, Joe keeps explaining to Neal what they are doing. When they are satisfied that Neal is protected, they start cutting.

Peter is not sure if it is the noise or the sense of danger, but Neal wakes up during the cutting and is so disoriented, he tries to get up, even though Joe asks him to stay calm and to stay under the blanket. Barry immediately stopped the saw when he saw Neal move but Neal is panicking and propels himself to the other side of the cage. Peter can see the confused and distressed look on Neal´s face, when he sees the strangers around him.

“It´s OK, Neal. They are here to get you out.” Peter quickly maneuvers himself between the wall and the cage on the side where Neal has pressed himself against.

“Joe and John are here to help you Neal, they are paramedics. Remember, I told you, you needed to be checked out. You hit your head.”

Neal is watching everyone fearfully. He is started trembling again. Peter also notices he keeps squinting his eyes.

“Barry and Frank over there will get you out of the cage.” Peter continues.

Peter can see Neal is not convinced; he eyes them wearily and keeps pressing himself against the bars. He then notices the IV in the back of his hand and starts pulling on the tape.

“Neal, look at me please, Peter told me you were thirsty. The needle gives you fluids, so you won´t be so thirsty anymore. So can you please leave it?”

Neal looks at Joe confused and then to Peter, who gives him a nod. Neal reluctantly lets go of the tape.

“I´m hungry.” He whispers.

“I know, we will get you out and then afterwards I will get you something to eat.”

“Peter told me I would get something to eat when I was checked out. I´m hungry.” Neal whines.

“I bet you are. Tell you what. If I give you some candy, will you keep down under the blanket until Barry and Frank can get you out?”

Peter can see that Neal is thinking the question over.

“OK.” He whispers.

Peter´s heart breaks seeing how easy Neal can be bribed with something so mundane.

“When can I leave?” Everyone notices that Neal starts slurring his words again.

Joe guides his head back down and places a glucose tablet in his mouth.

“You can suck it carefully, OK Neal? I don´t want you to choke on it, so let it dissolve in your mouth.”

Neal nods and lies still on the ground while Joe and John re-arrange the blanket on top of him. When the saw powers up again, They can all see that Neal is shivering under the blanket.

“When can I leave?”

“Neal, is the candy gone?” Joe asks when he notices that Neal starts rocking himself.

“Yes, another one?”

“You can have another one; just keep still while I get it, OK?”

“K”

Peter can see Joe picking up a syringe and pulling the content of a vial into it. He pushes it into Neal´s IV. Within seconds the shivering and rocking stops. Joe puts his hand under the blanket, Peter assumes to check his pulse.

“You are doing good, Neal, it won´t be long and we will have you out of the cage.”

When Peter looks questionably at Joe, he explains he gave Neal a mild sedative, he will not be completely out, but not aware enough of his surroundings to be so scared. Peter is relieved. He felt bad that he couldn´t comfort Neal under the blanket while he was obviously scared.

Finally, Barry cuts through the last bar and they have an opening to get Neal out of the cage. He is quickly and routinely secured on a back board and carried down to the waiting ambulance.

Peter has followed them and stands outside the ambulance, while Joe adjusts the IV and places an oxygen mask over Neal´s face.

“Are you coming with us?” he asks Peter.

“Can I?” Peter knows that this is against protocol.

“I would not leave my partner alone, so hell yeah, let´s go.” Joe smiles.

Peter shouts to Diana to take care of the crime scene and ERT. He then quickly jumps in the ambulance and grabs Neal´s hand while he sits down. Joe signals to John that they are ready to go and they are off.

They can see that Neal slowly opens his eyes. They keep half mast, but Peter can see that Neal slowly tries to see who is holding his hand.

“Can we leave?”

Peter is surprised that the question is stuck in Neal´s head. He smiles while he addresses Neal.

“We left, Neal. You are out of the cage and we are on our way to the hospital.” Peter gently squeezed Neal´s hand.

“But when can we leave?” Neal slurs.

Peter´s worry increases ten folds hearing the question. It is obvious Neal didn´t register Peter´s answer and he is also no longer picking up at the facial expressions of Peter. Peter looks at Joe and he too looks bothered. Especially since Neal keeps repeating variations on the question.

“Neal, you are out. You are safe. Peter is here too.”

“I feel sick.”

“Neal, I is OK, breath through your nose, I will give you something so you will feel better.”

When Peter looks up at Joe, he explains.

“It is probably the concussion. They will check him out in the hospital. Let´s not draw premature conclusions.” Joe tries to reassure Peter.

While Peter stares at Neal, the ambulance pulls up at the hospital.


	3. Just another day

_Neal and Peter were walking towards a new coffee place during their lunch break, when they were shot. Both men went down without a sound. A van pulled up next to them, two men jumped out, picked Neal up, threw him in the vehicle and drove off. The whole operation was executed in under two minutes. Peter was left unconscious on the sidewalk with shocked bystanders who called 911._

_* * *_

_Peter looked at the video again. He felt detached watching himself get shot. He knew it had happened, because he was there, he had felt the impact._

_Neal and he were walking towards a coffee place Jones had suggested, chatting about the latest office gossip. Peter never saw the shooter, he had felt the impact and was out almost immediately. The video footage they had obtained from traffic and security cameras, showed that he had been shot first and then Neal. When he was hit, Neal had looked at Peter but before he could react, he was shot as well. The kidnapping had been a professional. The way it was executed could only mean one thing. Whoever kidnapped Neal, had money and resources._

_Five days had passed. Peter was discharged from the hospital where he had slept for more than four days. When he had woken up, the doctor had informed him that he had been drugged with a drug called quinuclidinyl benzilate. He had been shot with a high powered dart gun and it had left him in a sleep-like condition for days. He could only assume that was what had happened to Neal as well._

_Investigation had started immediately, the FBI taking it very seriously when two of her employees got shot at in brought daylight on the streets of New York. It had even made the headlines of the news._

_When he had been discharged from the hospital that morning, he had asked El to drop him of at the FBI offices. She had been reluctant and Peter could understand why, but he had insisted and eventually, she had unlocked the doors and let him go inside the FBI building._

_It turned out Jones and Diana were leading the taskforce and Peter had been told by them to go home and rest, so eventually that was what he had done, but not after downloading the file on his laptop that he was now watching. A probie had dropped him off at home. The house was empty as El had left a note that she went out with Satchmo to pick up some last minute essentials._

_The task force had made no progress in finding Neal over the past days. Peter needed to do something. He couldn´t just sit home without doing anything. He was just about to watch the tape again, when a rhythmic knock on the back door informed him that Mozzie was there._

_He got up and had to stand still for a moment when he felt himself waver. The dizziness passed quickly and Peter let Mozzie in._

_“Have you heard news on the streets?” he asked before welcoming Mozzie._

_“Of course suit, but nothing definite. Everybody is scared, so there must be a big fish involved. I did however hear of a female looking for an artist…”_

_“What is her name?”_

_“I don´t know.”_

_“Someone must know something?”_

_“Well, there may be someone.”_

_“How?”_

_“Stop with the third degree, I will tell you.”_

“Family of Neal Caffrey?”

Peter startled back out of his thoughts. Once they arrived at the hospital and Neal was taking into the ER, Peter had called El and explained her that he had found Neal and that they were at Mount Sinai. She had finished her business and came over, bringing Peter a cup of his favorite coffee. While they waited for news on Neal, they had called June and left a message for Mozzie.

 

“That would be us.” Peter says while they get up.

“Agent Burke?” the doctor asks.

“Yes, this is my wife.”

“I´m doctor Vizna. I was informed that you are mister Caffrey´s medical proxy.”

“Yes, I asked my office to send the paperwork over.”

“We received them and everything is in order. Will you please follow me to a more private space so we can discuss mister Caffrey´s condition.”

“How is Neal?”

“Well, we established that Neal has a grade 3 concussion.”

El gasps.

“Well, a concussion like this is considered a traumatic brain injury. We made an MRI and there is a slow bleed present, but we could stop it with medication. And we don´t expect long lasting effects.”

“No long lasting effects?”

“Well, at the moment mister Caffrey is extremely agitated.”

“Agitated? He was very docile when we found him.”

“Yes, but he is fairly confused and scared and he isn´t cooperative.”

“Can we see him?”

“I understood from the paramedic that you found mister Caffrey. I would like to ask if only you join me. I promise you can visit as soon as possible, misses Burke. But at this point in time, I don´t think it is a good idea to crowd the room.”

El pats Peter on the arm. “I will wait here, honey. You go make sure Neal is OK.”

Peter smiles at her.

“Thank you. See you in a bit.”

Peter follows the doctor towards the room, and before Peter enters the room, he can hear Neal´s agitated voice. When Peter listens closer, he isn´t sure if it is agitation or panic that he hears in Neal´s voice.

“Please leave me alone. I won´t be any trouble. Please”

Peter quickly walks into the room and sees Neal pressed in the corner of the room and two orderlies in front of him and two more nurses. One of the nurses has a syringe in her hand and Neal´s eyes are darting from one to the other waiting to see who of them is the bigger threat.

“Neal? It´s me, Peter.”

“Peter?” Neal glances over to Peter and Peter can see that he is surprised to see him, genuinely surprised.

“You found me? Are you going to take me with you?”

Peter is surprised when he slowly walks over to Neal. Neal lets him and eventually he reaches out to reassure himself that it is indeed Peter. Seemingly convinced, he places his head on Peter´s shoulder. When Peter had entered the room, Neal had looked so fragile and broken; that Peter feared how Neal would respond. He has to do restrain himself not to touch Neal. He wants to hold him and look into those blue eyes to see for himself that Neal was OK. But it is more than obvious that Neal is far from OK. Within a couple of seconds, Neal becomes antsy. He jerks away from Peter and gets up, passing the room like a caged tiger.

“Neal? It´s OK, you are Ok. Let me take care of you.” Peter slowly reaches out and he can see that Neal´s posture changes, it becomes defensive.

“Neal? It´s Peter.” Peter slowly walks up to Neal again, who looks, well there is only one way to describe Neal, Strung out. Now that Peter can see Neal´s face better, he sees that his eyes are bloodshot and that he has dark circles under his eyes.

His face looks puffy and it looks like he has some difficulty breading. If Peter didn´t know better, he would think Neal is having an allergic reaction to something.

“Neal, why don´t you come over here and rest.”

“Rest? You don´t allow me to rest.” Neal says in anger.

“You may sleep now if you let the nurses take care of you.”

Neal only looks at Peter in confusion.

“Sleep?”

“Yes, you can sleep in the bed.”

When Neal tries to walk to the bed, he wavers and grimaces.

“Neal, are you hurt?”

“My head hurts.”

“OK, now we are getting somewhere. The nurses will help you. Let me help you.” Peter puts his arm around Neal´s waist and almost drags him to the bed. When Neal suddenly stops, Peter glances at Neal.

“I´m going to be sick.”

Peter lets Neal take a moment to try to get the nausea under control. When Neal nods, he starts walking again.

“Are you OK?”

“No. Look at the walls.”

“What about the walls?”

“Can´t you see it?”

“See what?

“No.”

“What do you mean, No? Neal? You aren´t making sense. Are you OK?”

“No.”

OK, now that statement has Peter worried. Neal never admits to feeling bad, he is always fine. The fact that he still can´t keep his thoughts together also isn´t a really good sign.

“What is wrong? Does your head hurts?”

“I´m dizzy. I´m not feeling well.”

When Peter has Neal positioned in the bed, Neal is no longer making sense and he mumbles incoherently.

Peter grabs one of the water bottles on the night stand and looks at one of the nurses for permission. She nods so Peter cracks open the lid and hands it to Neal, who just stares at it.

“Drink.” Both Peter and the nurse encourage, but Neal doesn´t make any movement to do so, he just stares at the bottle. Peter takes the bottle from Neal´s hands and places it against lips and gently tilted the bottle like he did when Neal was in the cage. Neal pulls back like he is hurt.

“What is wrong?”

“You said I was safe.”

“You are Neal, you are safe, but you need to drink.”

“No I don´t want to.”

Peter stares at Neal and then remembers the food that was piled up near the cage, the only thing Neal had consumed was the water, so he tells the doctor what he had seen.

“Why don´t you want the water, Neal?”

“The water makes me feel bad.”

When the doctor finished his examination and tells Neal to try to sleep and covers him with a blanket,

Neal gets more nervous and agitated again and when he notices the syringe in the hand of the nurse, again, Peter can see he is ready to take off.


	4. Hospital stay

_Neal was anxious, he needed to finish this painting, but he couldn´t keep himself from glancing at the door. It didn´t have a lock, so he couldn´t pick it, and he was not sure why it made him so anxious, but it did._

_He rubbed his throat again, it felt like he had difficulty swallowing, which didn´t help his jitteriness. He needed to get this painting done. He focused on the pallet in his left hand, it had the paints on them and he needed to get them on the canvas. Why was it so hard to focus? And why couldn´t he sit still. He used to be able to paint for hours on end._

_He needed a break, that was it. He just needed a break. He placed the pallet down on the stool and walked over to the window, it was big and made of unbreakable glass. Neal knew that by now. When he woken up in this room, he tried to break it, but it didn´t work out the way he had planned. His chair broke, the window didn´t have a scratch, resulting in him sitting on the floor._

_Neal scanned the room. In the far corner, there was a small bathroom, with a toilet. There was a table where he could eat and place his paint supplies. The easel and the broken chair. That was it, no bed._

_But for some strange reason, Neal didn´t feel the need to sleep. He just wanted to get the painting done. He was almost ready, just some finishing touches._

_His mind was already so far gone, that he didn´t realize that his food was piling up at the door. Three times a day, food would be placed inside the room, but Neal didn´t touch it. In the beginning he had eaten, but the last two days the food had been left where it was. He wasn´t hungry anyway, but he always drank the water. It was important to drink the water. He couldn´t really remember why it was important, but it was, so every time there was a bottle of water, he would pick it up and guzzle it down._

 

Neal slowly opens his eyes. Why do they feel like they were weighted down. He is so tired, but he needs to open his eyes. He needs to finish the painting. He must have fallen asleep, his kidnappers are not going to like this, and he is tired of being drugged. He needs to get up.

When someone takes his hand in theirs, he tenses up.

“You´re safe, Neal. You are in the hospital.”

The voice is familiar and the hand is so soft. Neal relaxes and another hand starts stroking through his hair. It feels familiar and nice and Neal lets himself be lulled to sleep once more.

 

_They were walking on their break to get a cup of coffee. Jones had tipped him off that the new coffee shop that opened just a block from the Federal building had a mean espresso and Neal had been dying to try it, so when Peter had suggested they get a cup of coffee, Neal had grabbed the opportunity._

_When Peter suddenly stopped talking, Neal had looked back to see what was wrong with Peter. When he turned around, he had felt a sting and everything went black._

Something happened to Peter, he needed to warn someone.    

Neal can feel the hand again, no, it is not the same hand, it is a bigger hand. He tries to open his eyes, but for some reason he can´t.

 

_* * *_

 

Peter sits up when he hears Neal mumble something, it sounds a bit like his name, but he is not sure. He can see Neal is distressed and tries to open his eyes. The heart monitor starts picking up in frequency.

“He, he, Neal, you are OK. Take it easy, you´re alright. You need to calm down.”

El had told him that Neal calmed down when she carted through his hair. Peter thinks it is weird, it is an intimate gesture, one he reserves for El, but it is worth a shot if it calms Neal down. The doctor had given specific instructions to the staff to keep Neal sedated if necessary as his brain needed the rest. A high blood pressure could be dangerous with Neal´s head injury.

Peter can feel the tension leave Neal while he strokes through his hair. Why had he doubted his wife? She is so much better with this comforting.

“Nugh…” Neal tries.

“Neal, you hurt your head, in a bad way. But you are going to be fine.”

When Neal´s head lists more into the pillow, it is clear to Peter that he has fallen asleep again.

When a nurse peeks in, Peter tells her what happened. She walks over, takes Neal´s vitals and types something in the system.

“How is he doing?”

“As good as can be expected. His head wound wasn´t too serious, but the concussion was very bad. That is why the confusion was so pronounced. But he is doing better.”

The nurse smiles and promises to be back within an hour.

Peter settles back in the recliner next to Neal´s bed and with their fingers intertwined, he let himself be pulled under by the steady beat of Neal´s heart monitor.

 

_The moment Peter saw Neal was ready to bolt from the hospital room. He took Neal left ankle in his hand and gently squeezed. He could see Neal looking confused at him._

_“P´ter?”_

_“Neal, are you with me? You´re OK, but we need to take care of your head wound, so please let the doctors and nurses do their job.”_

_“Peter? Are you taking me out of here?” Neal´s voice is so insecure._

_“Yes Neal, but you are hurt, so we are first going to take care of you, OK?”_

_“I´m hungry. You promised I would get something.”_

_Peter let out a chuckled. ”Yes, that I promised. Please let them check you out and then you get something to eat, is that right doctor?”_

_The doctor nodded and Neal looked back at Peter._

_“K”_

_Peter could see that one of the nurses pushed the syringe in Neal´s IV and almost immediately, Neal´s head started listing._

_“You promised, Peter.” Neal slurred almost inaudible._

_Peter´s heart broke by the plea, but it was for the best and he would make it up to Neal later._

_The moment Neal relaxed completely, the doctor and nurses started taking blood and addressing the wound on his head. The doctor called for an MRI to determine the extent of the damage._

 

Peter wakes with a start when Neal´s monitors go berserk. He jumps up to push the nurse call button, but at that moment, a doctor and nurse burst through the door.

Neal is trashing in the bed.

“He is having a seizure. Give me some Diastate, quick.” The doctor calls out.

As sudden as the seizure has started, it is gone again. Neal´s face is covered with a thin sheen of sweat. The doctor pushes the medicine, checks Neal over and then turns to Peter.

“He is fine, Peter, really, it may not look like it, but this is Neal´s brain trying to get back online.”

“It sure didn´t look like that.”

“I know, but it is not necessarily a bad thing. I know this is not easy, but try to get some rest. I have a suspicion our friend is fighting to wake up.”

The doctor leaves with the promise of coming back on morning rounds. The nurse comes back in with a wash cloth and a basin and starts refreshing Neal. Peter can see Neal fighting to open his eyes. When she wipes his face, Neal´s eyes open to slits.

“Neal? Hey buddy, can you look at me?”

Peter can see that Neal tries to follow his voice. But Peter is worried when he sees that his gaze doesn´t focus.

“Neal, you´re OK. Just rest, go back to sleep. I´m here.”

Neal opens his lips but no sound comes out. Peter strokes his cheek and Neal closes his eyes and soon his breathing evens out.


	5. What has happened?

Peter stays with Neal, as they still don´t have a clue what has happened to Neal and who is behind it. Peter reluctantly leaves Neal to shower and catch a couple of hours of well need sleep, before he comes back. Jones or Diana take up post in Neal´s hospital room.

The doctors keep repeating that Neal is healing and improving, but Peter doesn´t really see the progress, as Neal sleeps most of the time. He has terrible nightmares that wake him up, but he is not very lucid in those moments before he dozes off again. Both Peter and El keep vigil at his bed side, reassuring him that he is not in the cage anymore.

Neal keeps mumbling that he needs to finish the painting. So it is an easy assumption for Peter that Neal was kidnapped to forge some painting. Question is, which paintings and for whom?

That evening Peter has sent El home to get some rest. She promised to make him some of her famous salmon and spinach lasagna and to bring some back with her to the hospital for him.

He has seen her off to the car, Jones promised to drop her off and Peter walks back to Neal´s hospital room. He is still in doubt whether or not he will buy a cup of the sludge they call coffee or if he will ask the evening duty nurse if he can steal one of their private stash. While he walks back, he sees a nurse leaving Neal´s room. Correction, it is a candy striper, he smiles, Neal can even entertain the ladies while he is half unconscious. Peter noticed that the nurses don´t seem to mind having to take care of the male patient in room 413.

Peter stops at the nurses desk.

“Good evening, agent Burke, how can I help you?”

“Hi Sylvie, I hate to impose….”

She smiles knowingly.

“You want a cup of coffee?”

“If it is no trouble?”

“Of course not, help yourself, you know where it is.”

The moment Peter walks over to the medical staff´s break room, an alarm activates, and Sylvie jumps up and runs over to… Neal´s room. In a few big steps, Peter is in the room as well, where all of the monitoring equipment around Neal is blearing.

Neal is trashing in the bed and he can see Sylvie pushing the alarm to get more medical staff.

“Is he having a seizure?”

“No, this is not a seizure.”

A doctor comes running in, followed by more nurses.

“What is happening?” he demands while checking the equipment.

“Blood pressure and heart rate spiked suddenly.”

Peter can see froth forming on Neal´s slightly blue lips, his eyes are completely rolled back in his head and he is trashing.

“A candy striper left his room a couple of minutes ago.” Peter says.

“A candy striper? We don´t have those on duty at night.” One of the nurses replays.

“Check him for poisoning. They might be trying to kill him.” Peter barks out.

Sylvia immediately removes Neal´s IV´s, to make sure nothing can enter Neal´s system that way.

“Get a dialysis machine here, stat.” the doctor orders and a nurse rushes out.

Peter runs out of the room in the direction, he saw the candy striper leave, but there is nobody there, she had several minutes head start. He then makes his way to hospital security and demands to see the security tapes. He flashes his badge and the guards present starts checking the footage.

“There, that is her. Do you have more angles?”

A woman with blond hair leaves the hospital in no hurry. She leaves through the back entrance where a car is waiting for her. She gets in the passenger seat and the car pulls into traffic. They can´t get a license plate from the footage. Peter calls Diana and tells to get an APB for a silver Honda CR-V with a scratch on the passenger car door, with a female passenger with long blond hair in a bun. The car must have been picked up by traffic cams.

He quickly walks back to Neal´s room, where Neal is already placed on dialysis. The doctor explains that it is the quickest way to clean Neal´s blood of any toxins. A couple of blood samples are already sent to the lab, but the doctor kept a couple of samples for the FBI. Peter calls Blake to come pick them up at the hospital and have them analyzed immediately. Peter checks over the room, but the candy striper didn´t leave any traces, she must have taken the syringe with her.

“Neal? Are you with us?”

Peter can see that it still take most of Neal´s strength to open his eyes.

“P´ter, wh´t h´ppened?”

“It´s OK Neal, they are going to get you well again. Get some rest. I´m here.”

“C´n I sleep?”

“Yes, you can, you´re safe.”

Peter wonders why Neal keeps asking if he can sleep. They must have kept him up, or the concussion is still screwing up his thoughts.

He needs to solve this case quick. This is not good for anybody. Especially not for Neal. Peter relies on his team to come up with a lead. In the meanwhile, he takes a nap in the recliner next to Neal´s bed.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, before morning rounds, Diana enters Neal´s room. Peter starts when she touches him.

“Hey boss, we have a lead, I wanted you to know immediately.”

“Diana, thanks. Enlighten me.” Peter rubs his eyes. Sleeping in a recliner is not the same a s bed, especially at his age.

“The car is registered to a Marjorie Wilson. She is an art expert for a big auction house in San Francisco.”

“The car was found near an abandoned building in Queens. It was cleaned, but we found a partial print. We are running it as we speak. How is Neal doing?”

“Better, after the dialysis, they were able to get most of the poison out of his system. He has a fever, but the staff assures me that is to be expected.”

“I will stay with Caffrey, you go home, take a shower, change and look into the fingerprint.” Diana orders Peter. He looks a bit surprised by her tone, but also realizes that she is right and more than capable of protecting Neal.

Peter has a last glance of Neal, but he still fast asleep and he doesn´t want to wake him. Neal really needs his rest. He says goodbye to Diana and leaves.

 

* * *

 

_The door opens and Neal tenses up. He hasn´t finished the painting and there will be repercussions. They had made it perfectly clear what would happen when he didn´t finish the painting in time._

_A dark haired woman enters. Neal has never seen her before, his anxiety drops a bit, maybe he can sweet talk himself out of his predicament._

_“Hey sweetie, why so shy, come over here.” She cajoles._

_Neal looks at her with distrust, but he feels more safe with her than with the goons who visited him before._

_“Come over here, let me see that beautiful painting.” She walks over to the easel and studies the painting. The smile slowly fades from her face._

_“Do you still think agent Burke is going to save you?”_

_When Neal doesn´t respond, she gestures one of her men to come closer. Neal tenses._

_“Neal, I asked you to forge this painting, not to send messages to your agent friends. They will find you when I want you to be found, in whatever condition I want you to be found in. Got that? I don´t want to hurt to beautiful hands or maybe worse, those pretty blue eyes, Do I?”_

_Neal is looking at his feed._

_“Answer me, Neal!”_

_“No, you don´t want to do that.”_

_“Good, paint over the message and get the painting done, or I will make sure it will be the last painting you have ever done. Personally…” Her voice is icy and Neal realizes that she is serious._

_She leaves the room and Neal sees that one of her men, leaves a sandwich and a bottle of water. Neal ignores the food and picks up the bottle of water. When he opens the lid, Neal notices that the bottle has a small puncture in the lid. They are spiking his water. His situation has turned from bad to worse._

* * *

Diana looks up from her computer when she sees Neal stirring in his bed, but when she glances over at him, she realizes he is not awake, but probably dreaming. She stands up and walks over to Neal. When she comes closer and wants to place her hand on his forehead, she can feel the heat pouring off Neal. His fever is higher than she expected. She pushes the nurse call button and when a nurse enters, she explains her concern. The nurse introduces herself as Francine, she quickly checks Neal´s vitals and shkks when the temperature beeps at 102. Not good. She pages for Neal´s doctor, while she makes Neal more comfortable by placing a wet towel on his forehead. Neal only tries to wear off the hands and moans, but doesn´t wake up.

The doctor gently wakes Neal who looks confused at all the people around his bed. He pushes himself a bit further into the mattress. Diana tries to comfort him, but it only works partially.

“Neal, my name is doctor Franks, we have met earlier, but I am not sure if you remember me. You are safe here, I am just a bit worried about your fever. How are you feeling?”

“Thirsty”

“OK, that is easily remedied. You want something in particular?”

“A can of coke.”

“Sorry, too much stimulant, but I can get you a sports drink?” the doctor laughs.

“OK.”

The nurse leaves the room, presumably to get the drink. She comes back with a bottle of Gatorade, a cup of applesauce and some protein drink. She places them in front of Neal, but he doesn´t make any gesture to take any of them.

“Which one do you want first Neal?”

“Thirsty, no water.”                                               

Diana gives him a smile while she opens the bottle. She can see the doctor injecting stuff into Neal´s IV. When she places the bottle against Neal´s lips, he tilts his head and starts drinking. After a couple of sips, his eyes start to droop and Diana pulls away the bottle and looks at the doctor.

“The thirst is only in his mouth and throat, his body is hydrated because of the IV´s and the antibiotics I pushed are taking quite the best out of him. He just needs rest, so his body can heal itself, with a little help of us. I will be back to check up on him. If he wakes you can give him the applesauce or protein drink.”

He doctor and nurse leave the room and Diana returns to her chair.

“What happened to you Neal, who took you?” Diana whispers.


	6. Solving the puzzle

Peter smiles, forensics found a match for the fingerprint, Reuben Vincenzo, he had been arrested before on several assault charges. Peter requested a team to be formed to bring this guy in, maybe they could find out who the mystery woman is through him.

They are just about to leave the office, when Diana calls. Neal woke up and is a bit disoriented and the doctor thinks it is better if Peter comes over. So he tells Diana to wait for him at the hospital, while he tells Jones he is in charge. He gets into his car and drives to the hospital.

 

When he arrives, he enters the room quietly and sees Neal is still awake.

“Hey Neal, how are you doing?”

“Peter? How did you get here”

“Yes, It´s me. I found you, remember?”

Neal thinks a moment and then nods.

“What did the doctor say?” Peter looks between Diana and Neal. It is Diana who answers.

“He is doing well, the fever dropped a couple of degrees, and there seems to be no real harm done, so that is good news.”

“Why are you squinting? Is the light too bright?”

“Headache, nausea” Neal sums up.

“That is the concussion, it will take a while to get rid of it.”

Peter turns to Diana and informs her about the fingerprint. She can´t wait to join the team so she says goodbye to Neal, and leaves.

“Neal, we have a name, Reuben Vincenzo, does it ring a bell?”

Peter hates having to ask, correction interrogate Neal, with him having such a bad headache, but maybe he remembers something.

“They never used names. Do you have a picture?”

Peter takes out his phone and connects to the server and there it is, he shows it to Neal, who recoils. So definitely someone he knows.

“Yeah, he is the guy that fed me.”

“Was there by any chance a woman?”

“Yes, a dark haired woman.”

“Dark haired?” Peter repeats.

“Yeah, why?”

“Nothing.

Peter quickly takes his phone and texts Diana and Jones that the candy striper was probably wearing a wig.

“Rest Neal, the team will bring in Reuben and then we will see.”

 

* * *

 

Arresting Reuben turned out to be quite the challenge, but in the end they had done it and the team had returned to the office. Reuben was put in the holding cells, awaiting interrogation.

Peter asks El if she can stay with Neal so he can interrogate Reuben himself. He lets Neal know the good news and tells him that he will be back later that day. El has brought June with her, and they have all sorts of goodies with them, Peter thinks most of this stuff is probably on the hospital´s counter band list, but Neal needs some TLC. He kisses El and leaves.

 

* * *

 

Reuben Vincenzo is already brought into the interrogation room when Peter walks up to the room. Jones informs him about the latest info and then Peter sits across from him.

“Please state your name for the record.”

“Mister Vincenzo, as you know, you were brought her on the charge of kidnapping a FBI employee. As we found the victim in serious duress, I want to inform you that the charge is for first degree aggravated kidnapping. Maybe you are not aware, but the charge can be up to 20 years minimum.”

“I didn´t kidnap anybody.”

“We can link you with the car that is used to flee a crime scene. We also found DNA of the victim in the car. A car you have been seen driving.”

 

After six hours of interrogation, Peter taking turns with Diana and agent Mayne, Reuben confessed to driving the car from the hospital to the abandoned building in Queens. He claims not to have known about the car being used for a kidnapping. He also claims not to know the woman who entered the car at the hospital. She paid him $500 to get her to Queens. He doesn´t know her name, he doesn´t know where she went.

Peter hits the wall in frustration when he leaves the interrogation room. But there was nothing he can do for the moment. So he arranges for Vincenzo to be brought to jail to await his arraignment.

Peter walks down to the basement while the Marshalls escort Vincenzo, just before they get to the car, there is a plop and their charge collapses.

“Everybody down. Shots fired.” Peter shouts.

While he ducks behind a car, he gets his phone out and calls his team. Peter looks up but there are no more shots, so he guesses the shooter is already left as he got what he wanted. He carefully walks back to where he suspects the shot came from. The shooter must have used a silencer.

While Peter walks to the spot, he hears the Marshalls call for paramedics. By the look of it, they are probably too late, it was a clean kill shot.

Peter is mad at himself, why hasn´t he taken more care of his witness. He looks around and can´t even find the shell of the bullet, so they are dealing with a pro.

Peter calls Jones and asks him to check out traffic cams and within minutes Jones reports that they have eyes in the sky and that NYPD is informed.

NYPD chases after the car and they are able to stop it without violence and people getting hurt. The guy that is arrested is brought back to the FBI headquarters where Peter´s team is waiting for them.

 

* * *

 

_Neal wakes up in a cage. He checks the locks to get out of it, but soon figures out there are no locks, there is nothing to pick. The tries to remember how he got here. There is not much memory after having been forced to drink the bottle of water._

_Neal had finished the painting and it had been taken. He was asked why he didn´t ate his food. But he had just shrugged. Neal saw one of the men walking up to him and Neal knew it was now or never. He had finished the painting, so he was probably obsolete as they didn´t ask to make a new one. When the man approaches him, Neal swings at the guy and to his surprise he hits the man square on the jaw and he does down. Before he can react, two men jump him and he is hit across the head. He blacks out._

_When he wakes up, his vision is blurry, and he feels sick. They must have hit him hard. He tries to get up but is grabbed by one of the men. Neal feels bad enough not to try anything. He is asked to drink the water, but when he refuses, two men grab him, force him on his knees and the third guy forces open his mouth, pours in the water and squeezes his nose shut until he swallows. He keeps pouring and Neal thinks he will suffocate. As suddenly as they grab him, he is released and left alone in the room._

_Within a couple of minutes, Neal feels like the room is moving and rippling beneath his feet. He becomes nauseous and he lies down because he feels like he is going to fall down. Once he is down, it doesn´t take long to lose consciousness._

Neal wakes but doesn´t move a muscle, he hears people around him and he doesn´t want them to know he is awake. He tries to listen to their conversation and soon realizes that it is June and El who are in his room. Are they also in the attic? No, wait, he tries to figure out where he is. Only if his head wouldn´t hurt so much, it would be a lot easier. He is lying on a soft bed, so definitely not the cage. He is warm, maybe too warm. But it is the smell that makes him sure that he is in a hospital. On the other hand, there is the delicate delicious smell of food, not something Neal associates with a hospital.

When he wants to turn his head to where he hears El and June, it hurts and he lets out a small whimper. The talking stops immediately.

“Neal?” El speaks up first.

“Hmm.”

“Oh sweetie, it is good to see you awake. How are you feeling?”

“Thirsty.”

“Yeah, Diana told us that you are thirsty. Don´t tell the nurse but I have a homemade smoothie, blueberry and raspberry, full of vitamins.”

June adjusts the bed a bit so Neal sits up a bit more. All color has drained from his face once the bed is in position. Neal swallows compulsively.

“Take a moment, breath through your nose, sweetie.”

Neal nods but that too is a bad idea as he has a feeling that his brain is moving loosely in his skull. Concussions suck.

“When he feels a bit steadier, he opens his eyes and sees June and El looking worryingly at him. El is holding the smoothie in an isolation mug.

“Can I have a sip?” Neal asks meekly.

“Oh sweetie, of course.”

El comes closer and holds the straw so Neal can have a sip. After a couple of ice cold sips, Neal starts paling again.

“Are you feeling Ok?” June asks.

Neal shakes his head.

“Headache, feeling sick…”

“That is the fever, maybe the smoothie was s bit too heavy and cold, and we should have stuck with some water.”

“No water.”

Neal has closed his eyes again and sighs.

“The water is tainted, don´t drink it.”

“They drugged your water?”

“hmm mm.”

“Poor baby. But the water here is OK, Peter found you and you are in hospital. The doctor is coming and if he finds everything is OK, they are talking about releasing you tomorrow.”

“I´m fine.”

“Of course you are, sweetheart.” June smiles.

June gently strokes Neal´s hair and he slowly lets himself lulled to sleep.

 

* * *

_Neal has trouble waking up. He is hungry and thirsty but the last day or so, he hasn´t seen anyone. He isn´t sure how much time has passed. Some time must have passed, because he has shouted to be taken to the bathroom, but nobody came, so he had to relief himself in the cage. It had been one of the most humiliating things he has done in his life._

_He feels sick to his stomach, but is not sure why, maybe it is the hunger, but Neal fears it is a concussion as his memory is also dodgy. He hopes Peter will find him. The woman hasn´t found his second distress call in the painting, so hopefully that is a good thing and Peter can track him done. But he is not sure if he is still in the same place he was when he painted the forgery._

_How long has he been here, a couple of hours? Days? He is not sure, he also can´t remember waking up before in the cage. Then again, the stench of human waste is profound, so… And the headache isn´t making things easier._

_Peter will never find him, he is almost sure by now that he will die in this cage. He tries to get out again, but the cage is sturdy and made out of steel, no locks, nothing to pick…_

 

Neal startles when someone takes his arm. He swings and hits something, or maybe better someone, he hears an oof.

“Sorry, Neal, I just want to check your vitals. I should have woken you first.”

Neal opens his eyes and looks at the doctor standing next to his bed.

“I´m sorry, I…”

“No need to apologies, it was careless of me.” The doctor interrupts.

The doctor continues his check and smiles.

“Medically I can´t see any reason why you should stay here. The blood results came back and all the toxins left your body, so we don´t expect any more problems. The concussion will give you some nasty headaches, and I will prescribe some painkillers, but all that I can recommend is rest. And it is my experience that patients rest more and better at home than here in the hospital.”

“So he can come home?” June addresses the doctor.

“Yes, we will keep him one more night to see if the fever stays down. If nothing changes, we will discharge Neal in the morning. But be aware, that he shouldn´t be alone. I understand that he lives alone? If so, I can recommend some nursing aids.”

“That won´t be necessary.” June and El say simultaneously.

 


	7. Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains the death of a character, so be warned... But I can tell you that the story is not finished, so bear with me on the cliffhanger.

The night passed uneventful and Neal was released from the hospital. He was wheeled up to June´s Bentley and carefully helped insight.

El had suggested that Neal stay with Peter and her, but June had reminded her that they didn´t have a downstairs bathroom. They had come to a consensus, Neal, Peter, El and Satchmo would stay at June´s mansion. There was plenty of room, staff, and Satchmo could play with Bugsy. And her security system was top notch.

Peter reluctantly had accepted the offer and El and Peter move in with June. Neal is given a room at ground level so he doesn´t have to take the stairs to his own apartment. As soon as they settle him in his bed, he is out. He doesn´t even feel Satchmo and Bugsy nudging his hand to be petted. They also missed their friend.

El joins June to oversee lunch. Peter decides to stay a bit longer with Neal. Neal is sleeping peacefully and Peter is glad to see that Neal is getting some rest. When he telephone rings, he quickly accepts the call and leaves the room. It is Jones telling him that the hitman doesn´t have any prior arrests. Peter promises to come over immediately, but Jones tells him to get some lunch first. They will let the guy wait and have the interrogation on their terms.

After ending the call, Peter makes his way to the dining room where the table is set. Maria brings in the food, followed by El and June. The smell of food makes his stomach growl and the ladies smile. Peter quickly eats and tells that he is going to interrogate the guy they arrested. He promises to try to get back home within reasonable hours, but June gives him a key to the front door, so he can let himself in.

Peter has a quick peek in Neal´s room, but he is still sleeping, so Peter drives to the office.

 

* * *

 

_FBI Headquarters, Interrogation room 4_

 

**This interview is being tape recorded and taped at FBI Headquarters in New York City. Present is Special agent in Charge Peter Burke and there are no other agents present. We are at Interview Room four... and I am interviewing... Could you please state your name and date of birth? _Anthony Fox, February 22, 1964_. Thank you very much, also present is? Mike Phillips, legal representative.**

**The date is the Third of October, 2014 and the time is 3:43 in the afternoon.**

**Mister Fox, you were arrested by the FBI for…**

*** * ***

 

Peter is satisfied when he comes out of the interrogation room. It could have gone worse and he has a lead. Maybe when the DA offers him a reduction in sentence, he will become more talkative, but for now he is not too disappointed. He walks to the control room to ask the tech if the audio and tape are OK and ready for evidence.

When everything turns out to be OK, Peter quickly checks in with his team and then drives back to June´s.

When he arrives at the Mansion it is late but the lights are still burning, so he quickly lets himself in, but there is nobody downstairs. Peter checks his watch and sees it is already eleven pm, everybody probably went to bed already.

He goes into the kitchen to see if June´s cook left him something, and he isn´t disappointed. On the table there is a note standing against a bottle of nice red wine stating that there is some pasta left in the fridge and if he prefers, there is also beer. Peter smiles, June`s staff is priceless. He gets the pasta, pops it into the microwave and pours himself a glass of wine.

He doesn´t bother to take everything into the dining room, so he eats it in the kitchen at the old wooden table. It has something homey. Suddenly the hairs in his neck raise. Something is wrong. He drops his fork and spoon and draws his gun. He quietly gets up and flicks off the lights. He then slowly walks out of the kitchen into the darkened dining room. When he hears something, he aims his gun. Someone is sitting at the table in the dark.

“The pawn is back in the game.”

“Mozzie!” Peter lets out the breath he had been holding and shoves his gun back in its holster.

“Jeezes Mozzie, I could have shot you! What are you doing here? Why are you sneaking around the house in the dark?”

“I am joining your little pajama party. June invited me.”

“Come back into the kitchen, there is wine.”

Mozzie is in the kitchen before Peter. He pours Mozzie a generous glass and they toast on Neal´s health and being back home.

“You want some pasta? It is delicious.” Peter offers.

“Lactose intolerant, remember? There is cream in the sauce. Never mind, I already ate.”

“Sorry, my mistake.”

“So, how is Neal doing?” Mozzie asks Peter.

“I don´t know, I have been in interrogation all day. I just arrived here and was having dinner. But to be honest, I am bushed. I´m going to join my lovely wife in bed. I bid you good night. See you tomorrow morning.”

Peter gets up and he can see Mozzie pouring himself another glass of wine. He walks to the stairs and climbs them to the first floor where he opens the door to check on Neal.

His heart stops when the bed is empty. The cushion and blankets are on the floor and there are definitely signs of struggle.

“MOZZIE!” he yells.

Mozzie comes running and gasps when he sees the state of Neal´s room.

“Go check on June.” Peter barks out. “I will check on El.”

They both run to the bedrooms and find the women bound and unconscious. They must have been drugged, because Peter can´t find any evidence of trauma. He calls 911 and his team to come to Riverside Drive.

They are in luck and the ambulance arrives within a couple of minutes. They arrive before Peter´s team. He explains what he suspects and both El and June are taken to hospital to be checked out. Peter promises he will follow once his team is here to secure the crime scene. While they wait, Peter notices that Mozzie is nowhere to be seen. He calls out for Mozzie and he is answered from a room on ground level. It turns out to be an office Peter had never noticed before. Mozzie is checking the security footage.

They can see five men dressed in black entering the mansion from different sides. Mozzie rewinds and checks out other camera angles. There is a black van parked in the street to the side of the house. Five men get out and walk up to the house, they enter through the back and front. These are professionals.

There is no footage from inside the house, so it is a best guess what happened inside, but after six minutes the men come out carrying an obviously unconscious Neal. He is thrown in the van and it drives off.

The doorbell rings and Peter lets in Jones, Diana and Black. He updates them and tells them to secure the scene for ERT and tells them that he is going to the hospital to check on El. Mozzie joins him as he is not staying in a house full of suits.

They race over to the hospital and by the time they arrive at the ER, both women are waking up, to Peter´s relief. The attending assures Peter that they are both fine. They were drugged, but the drug will pass out of their system in the next couple of hours. El and June will be kept for observation tonight, but the doctor expects them to be able to go home tomorrow morning.

Peter goes to see El, while Mozzie visits June. When Peter stands next to El´s bed, he can see she is awake, but not really tracking.

“Hey Hon. How are you?”

“OK” El mumbles.

“Go to sleep. I am not allowed to stay tonight, but I will be back first thing in the morning.”

“OK” El whispers while she is falling back asleep.

Peter gently kisses her before he leaves. He meets Mozzie in the hallway and the both leave the hospital to find out if the ERT found out more about Neal´s kidnapping.

During the drive over to Riverside, both men stay silent, both locked in their own minds. Before the know it , they arrive and walk up to the house. Diana tells them that the ERT techs just left. There found evidence of a struggle, so they didn´t drug Neal, or not immediately. Peter´s worry only increases, as Neal was still weak and there is no telling what the kidnapping did to his injuries. They found DNA but no fingerprints. Jones had left for the FBI building to check traffic cams.

Mozzie had made some tea and coffee and while they had a cup, Jones called that they were able to track the van back to a building in Sugar Hill.

They make their way to Peter´s car and drive up there, while Jones mobilizes some uniforms to back them up. When they arrive at the building, there are already 6 officers waiting for them. They are all in body armor. Peter orders Mozzie to stay put in the car and throws a vest towards Diana and straps one on himself.

“Mozzie, I am serious, let us take care of this. Everything will be OK.”

Mozzie just nods nervously at the sight of so many cops together. It says something about his worry that he stepped in Peter´s car in the first place.

The uniformed officers enter the building first and after a couple of minutes they call out that all is clear. Peter wants to enter the building but his held back by the officer in charge.

“Agent Burke, I was informed that the victim worked for the FBI?”

“Yes, is he alright?”

“Maybe you should let us handle this.” The man says with compassion in his voice. It makes Peter´s gut twist. Something is off.

“Let me through.”

“Agent, I wouldn´t do that.”

Peter is already entering the building and makes his way to the room where an officer stands in front of the door. He tries to keep Peter from entering, but Peter pushes passed him and stops dead in his tracks. The intel was good. Neal is here, but… Peter can literally feel his heart break. The pain is so overwhelming that a sob escapes his mouth before he can hold it back.

In the room is Neal, he is lying on his back, his eyes are closed and he could have been sleeping, where it not for the bullet hole in his forehead.

He hears Mozzie behind him.

“Peter?”


	8. Get them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, I know, I was evil by announcing the death of a character, but let´s continue this story and find out what happened.

“Peter?”

That is strange, it doesn´t sound like Mozzie calling out to him, it sounds more like…

“PETER!”

Peter wakes up as someone is shaking him rather violently. He opens his eyes and sees El sitting next to him. She is the one that was shaking him.

“What happened?”

“You were having a nightmare.” El explains with a worried look in her eyes.

“It wasn´t a nightmare, more a memory.” Peter whispers.

When reality hits him, he can´t contain the sobs that built in his throat. The grief is so overwhelming that it needs a way out.

“Honey, what is wrong?”

Peter looks up at El in disbelief, how can she stay so calm under Neal´s death? He feels a pang of betrayal, why isn´t she more effected by Neal´s death?

“Neal is dead, I couldn´t save him. I didn´t find him in time.” Peter sobs.

“Honey, what are you talking about? You found Neal, he is downstairs in his bed.” El´s voice has now gotten a concerned tone.

“Are you sure you are OK?”

Peter can see she is sincere; he tries to get his breathing under control and gets up. He needs to check on Neal for himself. He needs to see with his own eyes. What exactly? How screwed up is his mind that it plays such cruel jokes with him. He picks up his robe and makes his way downstairs, and opens the bedroom door and…

The bed is as he expected it to be… empty. What is El doing? He walks back out of the room, and hears someone in the kitchen, so he follows the sound.

When Peter enters the kitchen, he wavers. It is Neal. He is standing, holding on to the counter, his eyes are closed, Peter can see Neal trying to get himself under control.

He walks further into the room and Neal opens his eyes, looking around in alarm, until he sees it is Peter.

“Good morning.” Neal whispers with a voice still rough from sleep. When he tries to shift, he pales a bit.

“What is the matter?” Neal asks, swallowing.

“Nothing, why would you ask?”

“You look like you saw a ghost.”

“I´m fine, just had a nightmare, that is all.”

“Care to tell me what it was about?”

“Not particularly, no. You look a bit pale, are you nauseous?”

“Yeah.” Neal reluctantly admits.

“I will get you something to eat, hopefully that will help. Sit down.”

Neal gingerly sits down at the kitchen table. Peter starts by boiling some water for tea. He opens the fridge and sees some orange juice. When he turns he sees that there are fresh buns. June must have had them delivered. He opens the paper bag and draws in the scent of freshly baked bread. There is another bag and when he opens it, he sees she also ordered cronuts. Wow, June really is well connected. He takes one out of the bag and places it on a plate. He opens the cupboard in search for tea.

“It´s the red labeled box.” Neal tells Peter. Peter takes the box out and studies it. It is a brand called _Bettys and Taylors of Harrogate_. Probably some fancy English brand.

Peter places the tea in front of Neal, who picks the cup up with caution. He then places the cronut in front of Neal. Neal blows in the cup to cool the tea. He holds the cup with two hands like he is leaching the warmth of the cup.

Peter takes a cup of coffee and a cronut himself. If El is not here to tell him to eat healthy, he will quietly enjoy this indulgence. He moans around the first bite, washing it down with coffee. He notices that Neal still hasn´t sipped from the cup or touched his cronut. He has to bit his lip not to say something, but Neal has to do this himself. He has had enough trauma to last a life time, withot Peter adding to it.

When he finishes his breakfast he studies Neal. He is pale and Peter can tell he has a nasty headache, the way is squinting his eyes. When the dogs come barging in the kitchen, Neal startles and spills some of his tea.

“It´s OK, here, let me clean it up. Why don´t you drink it, so you won´t spill it anymore?”

Peter takes a cloth and wipes the table. Satchmo sits next to Neal with his head on Neal´s thigh.

Peter returns back to the table, a piece of the cronut is gone and Peter hides his smile. Neal can be such a child, like Peter wouldn´t notice when he feeds Satchmo.

Peter calls the dogs and feeds them both in the scullery, so the men are left alone again.

“You need to eat, Neal. Otherwise the headaches will get worse and your stomach won´t agree with the pain pills.”

“I know, but my stomach already doesn´t agree.”

Peter picks up a knife and cuts the cronut in small pieces. He picks one up and feeds it to Neal, who opens his mouth and slowly chews on it. He keeps feeding Neal, who lets him. Peter is honored and humbled by the fact that Neal lets him feed him. The doctor had warned them that it would take some time to get Neal back to a normal eating pattern.

Peter can see behind Neal´s back that June was just about to enter the kitchen when she sees the two men in this intimate moment. She quietly leaves again. Peter is grateful that she does.

When Neal finally finishes the cronut, he takes a sip of the tea and Peter can see that eating has taken everything out of Neal.

“Why don´t I bring to back to bed so you can rest.”

“Thanks.” Neal gets up, but stumbles, luckily Peter is there to catch him and he puts an arm around Neal´s waist while he brings him back to bed. Once Neal is in his bed, he is almost immediately asleep.

Peter walks back to his room, showers and readies himself to go to the office. When he comes back down, El and June are in the kitchen exchanging recipes. He kisses El, says goodbye to June and drives to the FBI building, where he is met by Jones and Diana.

“Please tell me we have a lead.” Peter sighs when he drops down in his chair.

“Actually, we do. Anthony Fox talked. It turns out he knows Neal. Someone must have informed him that the hit was connected with Neal´s abduction. He had the Marshals call us that he wanted to talk.”

“Why didn´t you call me?” Peter is looking in disbelief to his two second in commands.

“You needed the rest, boss.”

“Yeah, a lot of good it did me.”

“Sorry?”

“Nothing.”

“So, spill it, what did Fox tell you.”

“He was hired to kill a snitch.”

“By whom?”

“A middleman called Big Steward.”

“OK, so we need to find out who Big Steward was brokering for.”

“No need. Yesterday while you were interrogating Fox, the appraiser of The Harings auction house called us to verify a painting. He suspects it to be a reproduction. I sent Ludwig and Charlie to get the painting to the lab for authentication. The appraiser told me that the painting was dropped off at the auction house by courier.”

“If you are telling me this, I suppose you already have a result.”

“Yep. The painting is definitely a reproduction.”

“And?” Peter was getting annoyed.

“The painting is done by Neal, he even signed it. It was painted over, but we could detect it with X-rays. The painting is good, it had the kidnappers fooled but it is Neal´s. We even found a fingerprint on the inside of the wooden frame. He must have made it intentionally, and they didn´t check. But now to the interesting part. We also found a partial on the painting. It belongs to an Eva Doerner. She is the daughter of Max Doerner.”

Peter is stunned into silence. This is big. Then he starts smiling. This is the break they had been waiting for.

“Contact Ruiz and get his team ready, if Max Doerner is involved, Violent Crimes needs to know. Get our team ready and SWAT. Do we have a location on the Doerners?”

“They are both at home. I sent Blake over there to keep an eye out for them.”

“Good thinking. Let me know when the teams are ready. Jones, get us gear.”

 

* * *

 

The take down was an anti-climax. Max Doerner had surrendered immediately; he had nothing to do with the kidnapping, so he turned himself in without a hitch. Eva was not home at the moment of takedown, but she was arrested at her office downtown by Ruiz´s team. She claimed to know nothing about a kidnapping and was brought in for questioning.

It was a good day for law enforcement. Peter only dreads to tell Neal they need him to come in to identify Eva. He had told Peter that a female had been there when he was held. Problem was that he was drugged at the time, but still Peter wants him to try and identify her.

Peter tells Diana that he is going to see if Neal is feeling well enough for a line up. She nods and he is off.

When he arrives at the house, June and El have left to do some shopping, leaving Mozzie to watch over Neal.

“Hi Mozzie, how is Neal doing?”

“He has been sleeping most of the morning. I brought him lunch, but he didn´t eat.”

By the mentioning of lunch, Peter feels his stomach rumble.

“I get it suit, no need for bodily noises, I will make you a sandwich.”

Mozzie leaves for the kitchen while Peter walks up to Neal´s bedroom. Neal is lying on his side, facing the door. He tenses when he hears someone enter, but doesn´t move.

“Hey Neal, it´s me.”

Peter can see Neal trying to relax when he hears his voice.

“Hi Peter. What´s up?”

Peter sits down on the side of Neal´s bed and starts to cut the chicken salad sandwich that is standing on the side table. He picks up a small piece and holds it in front of Neal´s mouth. Neal carefully takes it from Peter. He slowly keeps feeding Neal, dreading the moment he needs to tell Neal.

Mozzie comes back with a deviled ham sandwich that makes Neal´s nose crinkle.

“Don´t give me that, Neal, I worked hard, so I will enjoy my sandwich. Thanks Mozzie.”

He is still feeding Neal, when he finishes his own sandwich.

“How are you feeling Neal?”

“Better, less nauseated. I don´t have the feeling anymore that my brain is sloshing in my skull.”

“That is good. Look I have to tell you something. It is a good thing, so no need to stress, OK?”

“OK.”

Peter can hear the doubt in his voice.

“We arrested Eva Doerner. We believe she is the one that had you kidnapped.”

Peter can see the tension creep back into Neal. He starts fidgeting with his hands.

“This is a good thing; she is in custody and will stay there.”

Neal relaxes a bit, but only marginally.

“We need you to ID her.”

There it is said. Peter lets out a breath. Neal swallows, his hands start trembling, but he grabs the sheets, and does his best to keep it together in front of Peter.

“Neal, it´s OK to be scared. This person held you captive. Nobody is holding it against you that you are nervous. Hell, you are doing good, your injuries are still not completely healed. Give yourself a break.”

The look Neal gives him, twists his gut, there is so much pain and insecurity. Peter moves closer and takes Neal in a bear hug. Neal lets him, and Peter can feel Neal almost melting into him.

“When do I have to come in?” Neal´s question is muffled in the fabric of Peter´s clothes.

“I don´t know yet, but as soon as possible, she lawered up.”

“Give me some time to get ready, we will do it now. I want her behind bars.”

Peter smiles, that sounds more like the Neal Caffrey he knows.

 

* * *

 

When they enter the building, Peter can see that Neal is paling. He guesses it is a combination of fatigue, his persistent headache and the anxiety to face the person who did this to him. Neal has dressed in one of his best suits, his clothing looks immaculate, but the man inside them is worn. Neal is starting to develop bags under his eyes. Peter didn´t notice at home, but here under the harsh fluorescent lights, it is more than clear.

Peter gently puts his hand in the small of Neal´s back to give him a slight push out of the elevator. He can see it startles Neal, he must have been locked in his thoughts, but he steps out of the elevator. They waited to go into the office, until after business hours, so the offices would be less crowded. There is only a handful of agents still present and they are all working on this case. Neal is welcomed back and offered a latte, not the office coffee. Peter is grateful for his team, they are truly the best.

When Neal settles a bit, Peter steps out of his office to inquire if the lineup is ready. When it is confirmed, Peter walks slowly back to Neal.

“This is it?”

“Yeah, they are ready for us. Do you feel up to it?”

The trembling is back and Peter´s heart aches for Neal. It must be hard to face your tormentor. A person who you know left you to die.

“If you are not ready, just say the word, we will do it another time.”

“No, it is OK. Show the way.”


	9. Locking her away

The moment the doors of the elevator open, Neal´s breathing hitches. He can feel Peter glancing with concern, but he doesn´t say anything. Peter places his hand in the small of his back and he gently pushes. Neal starts walking but he seems to go slower and slower as they near the room next to the lineup.

Peter stops Neal outside near the water cooler and hands him a cup.

“You have done this before. So you know they can´t see you, you don´t have to talk. You are allowed to wait until they have left the room again. Take your time. This a double blind line up, so I can´t join you as I may inadvertently influence you. The agent inside has nothing to do with the case.”

Neal simply nods.

Peter notices that Neal has developed a nervous tick with his fingers. He keeps rubbing his thumb and point finger together. Peter silently places his hand over Neal´s. Neal looks up to Peter and gives him a small smile.

“I´m ready.”

Peter opens the door and Neal reluctantly walks in. The door closes behind him and Neal can feel his anxiety is building. Rationally he knows he can´t be hurt. There is an agent in the room, there is bullet proof mirroring glass between him and the person who did this to him.

The line-up room is bright and it hurts his head a bit. When the door opens in the other room and the first in-mate enters, Neal holds his breath. The moment Eva enters, he pales and the agent asks if he is OK. He must have been studying Neal. Neal has a feeling of the room is closing in on him. It is abnormally hot and he needs to get out.

“That is her, number five” Neal whispers while turning to leave the room. He pulls open the door and is outside and stumbles right into Peter´s chest, who catches him.

“It´s OK, Neal, breathe.”

“I want to go.” He chokes out.

“Ok, let´s go.”

 

* * *

 

Peter takes Neal back to his house and seats him on the couch. Neal looks a bit pale and Peter walks to the kitchen to get something to drink. He wants to make coffee but thinks better of it and starts making hot cocoa. His mum always made it and it made him feel loved. He remembers that El bought some fancy chocolate on sticks, so he starts rummaging through the cupboards until he finds them. He places one in each cup and pours the warm milk on top of them. He finishes the two cups with a drop of rum and a dollop of whipped cream.

When he hands one cup to Neal, he looks up in surprise. He has been petting Satchmo.

“How did you know?”

“Know what?”

“Nothing.” Neal stares back in his hot cocoa.

“No, please, tell me.”

“Ellen would always make me some hot cocoa when I was a bit down. It always made me feel special that she would go through the trouble of making hot chocolate. And not the instant kind.”

Peter smiles, so his mum was not the only one.

His telephone vibrates and he excuses himself and walks back in the kitchen. It is agent Daggs, he explains to Peter that Neal has positively identified Eva Doerner, so they will hand the case to Violent Crimes. They will have to make an appointment for Neal to make his statement. Peter promises he will talk to Neal and thanks agent Daggs, ending the call. He walks back to Neal.

Neal is curled up on the couch with his hands wrapped around the cup of cocoa. He is still a bit pale, but looks cold. Peter takes one of his mum´s quilts and drapes it around Neal´s shoulders. Neal gives him a grateful smile and snuggles inside the quilt.

Peter walks back into the kitchen and starts preparing some sandwiches for the two of them. He walks back with them and sits down next to Neal. Peter turns on the television and surfs until he finds a documentary on ancient Egyptian artifacts. Neal lists against Peter and finally places his head on Peter´s shoulder. Peter lets him and drops his right hand on Neal´s side. With his left he takes a bite size piece of sandwich and holds it in front of Neal who eats it. Before Peter can take the last piece of the sandwich, Neal snatches it. Peter can´t hide a smile.

It is going to be OK, Neal will get over this trauma, They will help him, that is what family does, and Neal Caffrey is definitely family..

 


End file.
